


Pool, Party of Two

by indasha



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indasha/pseuds/indasha
Summary: You and Masato spend a weekend at the Hijirikawa villa to enjoy the pool.





	Pool, Party of Two

“Sorry I took so long. Princess, I finished making the drinks, would you like--- oh.”

Luckily, Masato didn’t drop your daiquiris along with his jaw after he saw you in a bikini in the pool. You chose a ridiculously skimpy bikini for this vacation, just to see him squirm. The bottoms are normal enough, cheeky cut with some cutouts on the sides, but the top is basically open in front, save for two, big flowers that just barely cover your nipples and leave the rest bare.

He coughs to try and compose himself and you giggle, pulling yourself up out of the pool to sit on the edge. Your may be purposely holding your arms in such a way to create as much cleavage you can.

“Awesome! Bring them over here!” You pat the spot next to you. “I've got the inflatable drink holder so we can keep swimming.”

Masato comes and sits down next to you, red faced, his eyes lingering on your chest before he looks to your face as he catches himself. You pretend not to notice and grab your drink from the tray.

“Thanks for making these, Masa! You always make my favorite drinks so well!” You beam at him and oh-so-subtly brush your breasts against his arm as you kiss his cheek. He laughs awkwardly and adjusts his pool hoodie. With how uncomfortable he always was in pool situations back at the academy, you wanted to see if he got any better… but despite having slept together countless times before and being engaged, Masato still can’t help but be shy outside and in the light of day.

However, the two of you have the Hijirikawa villa completely to yourselves this weekend, so maybe you can help with that.

While you chit chat about your vacation and work, Masato basically inhales his drink and looks to the pool with a full blush on his cheeks. His eyes stray to your chest every so often and shoot back at the water when he realizes what he's doing.

You take another sip of your drink and laugh at a joke he tells, spilling a little on yourself.

Masato starts to look around for the closest towel. “Oh no, I’m sorry, I--”

“No worries! It’s a bathing suit, I can rinse it off.” You wink and get up to jump in the pool, making sure to stick your ass right in his face as you step closer to the water.

Your bikini bottoms may be purposely slightly too small, and don't provide a lot of coverage. You jump in, twisting in the air to give your fiance an eyeful of ass and cleavage as you fall into the water.

“Come on in! The water’s fine~”

You swim up to Masato and wrap your arms around him, pressing your chest against his. 

“Babe, you seem tense, are you okay? Do you need a massage or something..?”

“Well, I…”

Before he has a chance to protest, you wrap your legs around Masato’s waist and lean in to kiss him. You pull away slightly, sneaking your hands to his upper back and start massaging the tense muscles below your fingertips. You squeeze your legs around him for balance but also to press against him, taking a moment to wiggle your hips against his.

“Don’t massages feel good?” You tease, pressing your fingers harder into his skin. At the same time, you slowly roll your hips against him, pressing your core against his now-hardened length. His hands find their way to your waist, holding you to him.

Masato lets out a soft moan as your hands come around to his chest, nails grazing across his nipples. You slip your tongue into his mouth for a deep kiss as you flick his nipples gently. Masato grips your hips tightly against his as he needily bucks against you.

Shedding his last bit of shyness, Masato nuzzles against you and bites the base of your neck. “Kitten, let’s move to a chair. We can have more fun up there.”

His swim trunks sit hastily discarded next to the lounger. You lay between his legs, soft lips wrapped around his cock. He groans and pushes your hair behind your ear as you take more of him into your mouth. Feeling brave, you lift up slightly for a better angle to open your throat and take in his entire length. You gag slightly as his cock fills your mouth and throat to the hilt, swallowing around it. Masato whimpers and pulls on your hair gently, encouraging you to come up. His cock escapes your mouth with a pop as you look up at him, a thin line of saliva connecting the head and your lips.

He runs his hand through your hair, looking at you with hungry eyes. “Come up here.” You toss off your bikini top and crawl up to sit in his lap.

Masato’s hands grip your ass roughly, tugging your bikini bottom to the side as he brings your hips down onto his, his cock filling you inch by inch. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and kiss him hard, moaning as your tongues entwine. He puts his hands on your hips for you to start grinding against him, his length filling the deepest parts of you.

Pressing your hands against his shoulders for leverage, you find a rhythm lowering yourself onto Masato’s cock and he thrusts back up into you. His hands roam up from your hips to your breasts, squeezing them in his palms. He looks up at you with blue, lidded eyes and a smirk. Before you can react, he catches your nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, holding and tugging down as you raise yourself again.

Crying out loudly, you start to slow down but hear a soft chuckle below you.

“Something wrong? Someone was awfully feisty earlier. Can dish it out but can’t take it, kitten?” Masato leans in and gently scrapes his teeth against the skin of your left breast. He gives your nipples a twist between his fingers, making you gasp.

“N..no,” you whimper out, slowly lowering down to fill yourself with his cock again. He twists your nipples again and you fall into his lap with a moan, sheathing him completely.

Masato leans forward to kiss you roughly and you reach around him, leaving light nail marks as he continues tweaking your chest. You grind against him again and he releases your nipples from his fingers, just brushing the tips with his thumbs.

“My good girl has gotten to be such a mess for me… would you like a reward?” 

You nod you head and whimper. “Yes Masa, please…”

He brings two fingers to your lips, which you hungrily take into your mouth. He licks two fingers of his other hand himself, watching you. Removing his hands from the both of you, one hand goes to your right breast, softly playing with the nipple there. You moan loudly as his tongue sneaks out and flicks your left nipple as his other hand reaches your clit. His fingers dance across the nub and you feel yourself squeezing tightly around his girth.

“Masa, I-I…”

His hand at your breast travels down to your hip, gripping it as he erratically thrusts into you from below. You’re nearly at your limit and grip his shoulders hard as your legs start to give out beneath you.

“Come for me, now.” He sucks harder on your nipple, grazing it with his teeth as he presses more firmly against your clit. 

Crying out his name, your cunt grips him tightly as you come around him. You fall forward slightly, head on his shoulder, and he grabs your hips with both hands as he thrusts up into you roughly. 

“Yes! Masa, please..” You whimper from the overstimulation into to his ear, weakly sneaking your tongue across his neck.

“Princess…!” Masato growls into your ear as he comes, pressing your hips back down against him fully. He nuzzles into your neck, panting, his cock twitching as he fills you inside.

He runs his fingers from your shoulders, down your back, and then gives your ass a gently squeeze. “Princess, I love this bikini, but you can never, ever wear it anywhere else. No one else can see that.”

You giggle, wiggling your hips against him. “I wouldn’t dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my friend D for giving me the idea, and to H for beta testing again!


End file.
